This invention relates to hair clippers, and more particularly, to hair clippers having tethered trimmer attachments that can be stored in the hair clipper.
Conventional hair clippers are often sold with one or more blade attachments. Some attachments set the distance between the clipper blades and the head or face. An attachment that has hair trimmer blades will be described here.
When attachments are removed they can easily be misplaced. Thus, there is a need for hair clippers having tethered attachments. Storing hair clipper attachments is inconvenient and often disorganized. There is also a need to conveniently store hair clipper attachments in an orderly manner.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to provide new and improved hair clippers.
Another object is to provide new and improved hair clippers having a tethered attachment.
Still another object is to provide new and improved hair clippers that store attachments in a convenient, orderly manner.
In keeping with one aspect of this invention, a hair clipper has a housing and a pair of blades secured outside of the housing. One of the blades is stationary, and the other reciprocates. A hair trimmer or other attachment is tethered to the hair clipper so that it can be selectively placed over the hair clipper blades in use, but is not lost when removed from the blades. The attachment is stored in the housing when not in use, preferably in a recess.
A variety of attachments can be used. One such attachment is a hair trimmer attachment that has a stationary blade and a moving blade that cut hair when the moving blade reciprocates. The moving blade of the attachment is driven by the moving blade of the hair clipper, which also reciprocates. The attachment has indentations and a snap that secure the attachment to the stationary blade or other part of the hair clipper when the attachment is in use. A drive member engages the moving blade of the hair clipper when the attachment is secured to the hair clipper in this manner, and the drive member in turn drives the moving blade of the hair trimmer attachment to cut hair.
The attachment also is attached to the hair clipper by a tether that is connected to the hair clipper on one end, and connected to the attachment on the other end. The tether itself can be stiff or flexible. The tethered attachment can be easily removed from the stationary blade and stored in the housing, so that the hair clipper blades can be used to cut hair in the usual manner.